The Unforgettable Cahill Christmas
by Ms.Dartgun
Summary: The Cahills have been invited to spend Christmas at the Cahill mansion What will happen,who will get caught under the Mistletoe? Who will end up with who? Find out in the Unforgettable Cahill Christmas. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is with my first story ever. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do NOT own the awesome 39 clues series or characters.**

Nellie's POV:  
Well this was what it was like every time, Dan and Natalie's usual was,  
"Cobra!"  
"Git!"  
"Prada princess!"  
Sinead and Hamilton,  
"Dolt."  
''Ekat!"  
Amy and Ian, Amy flustered as always,  
"Love-"  
"D-don't call me th-that Ian!"  
And the twins.  
"It's Starling you Dolts!"  
"HOLTS!"

Nellie rolled her sparky brown eyes, as she watched the children bicker. The Cahills had been invited to stay at Cahill mansion in Attleboro for Christmas. Though it wasn't for another two weeks. They all came early to celebrate Dan and Natalie's birthdays. They had sadly been born only two days apart, Dan always brought it upon Natalie that he was older. Nellie chuckled as she recalled the last Cahill gathering. Natalie and Dan were fighting as always when Dan said "Well, I was born FIRST. Clearly I'm more important." That grew everyone's attention " No, you're not more important. You were the rough draft and I'm the final copy." That earned a chorus of "Oohs" sizzles, and snickers from the Cahills. She sighed as the flashback ended, she was about to reach for her iPod when she was interrupted by a loud crash followed by a shriek from no doubt, Natalie.

Of course Nellie thought to herself. She got up and followed the sounds of complaints to the smaller dining room. As she rounded the corner she gasped at the scene before her. Dan had a sheepish grin on his face, Natalie had her dart gun raised and aimed ready to shoot, but showed a sign of displeasure. The cake Nellie had taken six hours to make was splattered all over the wall and everyone else.

"Dan what did you do to my cake?" Nellie said in a dangerously calm voice.  
"I..Uhhh…" Dan looked at the ground. "Whatever, I don't care just clean this place up, you too Natalie." Natalie started to protest but a stern glare from Nellie shut her up. Everyone filed out as Natalie and Dan grumbled about cleaning.  
"Listen Cobra, I'm not happy about this either let's just get it over with." Dan said.  
"Oh you're not happy, If you hadn't threw that freaking cake at my face we wouldn't be cleaning it up!" Natalie snapped.

Dan sighed and grabbed two rags from the drawer and tossed one to Natalie. It only took about a half hour to clean the wall, but felt more than an hour because not a single word was spoken between the two. Dan had noticed a small spot on the hard polished wooden floor so, he got a mop and sprayed some water. Right as Dan turned around to grab the mop Natalie walked by. Not paying attention to her surroundings Natalie slipped and fell forwards crashing into Dan, sending them both toppling to the floor. Natalie was on top of Dan and they were facing each other.  
"Nice going Cobra." Dan huffed.  
Natalie rolled her amber eyes as she got off Dan.

Natalie's POV

After Daniel and I cleaned the pathetic excuse for a dining room I stormed up to my guest room. My room was customized just for me; Pink walls, pink fur carpet, with a canopy bed, and white accessories. I carefully took off my black heels and sat on my bed. I checked my high-tech Lucian phone, to see I had three missed calls and two texts. I rolled my eyes to the three missed calls had come from my 'friend', ah, what was her name… Katie? Another text popped up from Amy.

Amy: Hey Natalie, sorry you had to clean up Dan's mess. I hope you're not too mad. Are you?

Natalie: I'm not mad not at you at least. Your idiotic brother is a different story.

Amy: I expected that, but please don't poison him with anything lethal or deadly.

Natalie: Oh believe me I won't….

Amy: Uhhh…. Ok? Gotta go, Fiske is calling. Bye.

Natalie; Bye

I set my phone down on my white side table. I was about to change when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my dart gun and trudged over to the door prepared to shoot whoever it was. Instead when I opened the door I found a note laying on the floor. I checked my surroundings in case it was a trap. I saw nothing so I bent down and picked it up.

Meet us down stairs in fifteen we need to discuss something important, something that would be important to some of you.  
-Nellie

I took a deep breath and trudged down stairs. On the way down I think I took a wrong turn because I was completely and utterly lost. I stood there puzzled when Jonah waltzed up to me and grinned, "Lost Nat?" I glared at him "Don't. Call. Me. Nat. And to answer you, no thank you very much. I own a mansion twice this size why would I ever be lost in such a lousy excuse for one?" I stated triumphantly. "Jeez Nat-alie,I was just asking." I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today. Jonah started to walk away slowly but stopped mid-step "You comin'?" I huffed and followed.

On our way down we passed the turn I took and turns out I just had to go straight not turn left. I made a mental note for next time. I hurriedly walked ahead of Jonah before we got to the main room so it wouldn't look like he helped me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N): Hey! Last chapter I completely forgot to give a shout out to my BETA reader Natan Amian Hamead Rock. Without her, this previous chapter would have sucked. You should check out her** **story, A Water Park Reunion. Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter is for you.**

Disclaimer: I will never own the 39 clues in my life time.

Hamilton's POV  
Natalie strutted in the living room head held high, with Jonah only lagging a few steps behind. As soon as Nellie saw the duo she told everyone to take a seat.  
"Ok guys, so as each of you know you have customized rooms currently." She said.  
Oh no, I don't like where this is going, I thought to myself.  
"Well that's going to change. I have a hat for each boys and girls with all your names in it. Excluding me, there will be two to three per room. Girls you're up first." Nellie stated.

"Wait, how do we determine whose picking names?" I wondered aloud.  
"Hmm, let's see, Dan pick two letters in the alphabet." Nellie ordered.  
Dan thought for a moment. "D and N." he stated.  
"Ok that settles it Amy and Natalie are picking names. Come on up girls." Nellie said.  
As the girls got up and stumbled over to Nellie, we all scooted over so we weren't so squished. I watched carefully as Nat picked out one name and then Amy. Natalie picked Sinead and Amy, Madison and Reagan were left. "Reagan this means you get to choose who you want to bunk with Amy and Madison or Natalie and Sinead. Reagan thought long and hard (which is very rare for her) will she choose Madison or the smart Ekat? "I choose Natalie and Sinead"

Reagan's POV  
I scoffed when everyone looked surprised at my choice.  
"Alright uhh, Jonah and Phoenix come and pick names." Nellie called out awkwardly.  
As the boys went up to choose, we returned to our spots on the couch. Phoenix chose Dan, Hamilton, and Ned while Jonah got Ian and Ted. Nellie explained that we were to move all our stuff to our new assigned rooms promptly. The boys were on the 4th floor and girls on the 3rd. Each floor had a staircase that lead to a main room, where they could meet and play games as a group. We all headed to our rooms to gather our stuff and bring it all to our designated areas.

Maddie and I walked to the 3rd floor with Amy. I walked through the door where the shouting began. Ah, the sweet sound of roommates bickering fulfilled the room. Natalie was yelling because Sinead had dropped her favorite Prada dress on the sinks counter that was splashed with water. Though the dress had hardly anything but two dashes of water on the front, Natalie made a big deal about it. Sinead was trying so hard not to burst into laughter at the sight of Natalie's tantrum. I cleared my throat,  
"Sorry to interrupt your er… conversation, but who's sleeping where?" I said.  
That was a mistake on my part considering Natalie threw yet ANOTHER fit, because, Sinead being the oldest got the queen bed. After we calmed Natalie, we started to unpack our stuff.

Amy's POV  
"Hey, Madison which bed do you want? The one closest to the window or bathroom or do you want the pullout?" Amy questioned.  
"Hmm I'll take window, thanks for asking." Madison answered.  
"No problem." I replied.  
The girls finished unpacking silently and finished around about the same time, as the other girls and walked down together.

Same time in the guys' floor:  
"Dan and I get this bunk set and you two get that one" Phoenix stated.  
"Ok little dude whatever you say" Hamilton said grinning.  
"Hey, Phoenix I call the top bunk" Dan said smirking.  
"No I do." Phoenix argued.  
The boys looked at each other and raced to the bunk eagerly wanting to beat one another. To Dan's defeat Phoenix made it to the top by pushing him over the side.  
"Ha-ha, guess your ninja skills failed you this time." Hamilton said.  
"Hey! Never doubt my awesome skills of a ninja!" Dan replied.

They went back and forth until they Hamilton got a phone call from Ian. "Hey man…what? tell her to hold the food, we'll be right there." Hamilton snapped the phone shut.  
He ordered the guys to get down stairs if they want to eat.

Dan's POV  
Ham, Phoenix, Ned, and I raced down the three flights of stairs to the main hall. As we neared we slowed eventually to a walk. When I got to the main dining room the other guys had already sat down leaving the only seat left next to Natalie. I reluctantly sat down and scooted my chair as far away from her as possible. Amy looked at me and we started talking with our eyes again.

"Dan I swear you better be nice to Natalie or I can and will take your ninja suit away." Amy told me with her eyes.  
"WHAT! Me? I have to be nice to queen cobra? Are you crazy?" I replied.  
"DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" she hinted now angry.

I switched my attention to Sinead who was sitting across from me. She was explaining the Starling's new invention as Nellie brought out a big platter consisting of steak, creamed corn, mashed potatoes, and rolls with butter. Everyone's eyes lit up at the sight of the steaming hot tray before them. The tray was set down at the head of the table and worked its way around. When it got to Ian he only took a small dollop of everything. "Whoa, Man you need more than that!" Hamilton, who was sitting next to Ian stated in disbelief. "Let, me help you out."

Ham then grabbed the spoon for mashed potatoes, and took a giant spoon full and plopped it on Ian's plate. Some "accidentally" landed on Ian's pants. Ian had a murderous look on his face as he glared at Hamilton.  
"Look what you did to my brand new designer pressed pants!" he declared, now angry  
"Sorry?" Hamilton questioned.  
That was it Ian exploded in an outrage.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE PANTS COST, DO YOU HUH? THEY COST MORE THAN YOUR ENTIRE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HOUSE!"

"Ian calm down we can buy you new pants." Amy tried to calm him down.  
"No you can't Love! These are only sold in London and I am stuck in bloody America." He stated.  
Ian was talking in a somewhat calmer voice now.  
"Brother dear, settle down before I shoot you with poison 218." Natalie said narrowing her eyes at Ian.  
"Natalie…" Ian said still outraged and standing up now.  
"Very well then you had your chance." Natalie said grinning.  
She plucked her miniature dart gun out of her salmon colored Prada purse, aimed and shot. Within seconds Ian was crumpled up on the ground unconscious.

**(A/N): So… what'd you guys think? Did I match up to your standards?  
Please take your time to review thanks!  
~ **


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** (A/N): Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while, what has it been? A month? I was so busy with school and midterms. We've been on break for a while but I just got around to this. Thanks to my beta reader Natan Amian Hamead Rock, I would not have been able to do this without you! **

**Chapter 3****  
**

After that episode everyone slowly cleared out, except me. I stayed with Ian for a few minutes. I then picked him up and carried him to his room. What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong. I laid him down on his bed, looking at his beautiful features. Hair perfectly in place, tan skin, a smirk plastered on his face. Wait, what? a smirk?  
Oh crap.  
I bolted out of the room as he stirred awake. I hoped he didn't see me.

**Ian's POV**

I felt myself being put onto my queen sized bed, with a soft plop. Careful not to give myself away, I smirked. Someone was observing me. I heard heavy footsteps leaving my shared room. I opened my eyes in enough time to see a flash of red hair exiting. I sat there smirking having I good idea on who it was.

I heard a voice entering the room and snapped my eyes shut and re-opened them as Jonah walked in, acting as if I had just woken up.  
"Yo, I-dawg wassup?" he said filthily.  
I rolled my eyes at this vulgar act "Jonah you can stop with that discrimination of the English language."  
Now, it was Jonah's turn to roll is eyes.  
Jonah's phone beeped. It read,  
"Met us in our rom in 10 –Ham"  
It had horrible spelling which gave away absolute Tomas action.

"C'mon Ian, let's go to the guys room across the hall." I got up and straitened my jacket and followed Jonah out.

We watched this American game called football, it was completely horrendous. All the tackling and, I can't even say it. Needless to say we watched football and soccer for hours on end. It was at least 11:30 by the time I retired to my- our room. I could still hear them from across the hall shouting whenever the opposing team missed.

Jonah didn't come in till' almost 1:30am their shouting kept me up, so I was sorting my poisons. I guess Jonah wasn't used to that because when he saw me, he jumped.

"Yo dude, don't shoot me, what did I ever do to you?" He replied looking shaky.

"I'm not going to shoot, I'm just sorting them. Jesus." I replied.

"Uhuh, I'm just going to sleep over here then…" He replied.

**Amy's POV**

We all fell asleep early and woke up between 8:00 and 8:45. By the time all the guys came down, breakfast was almost done. We had plates ready filled to the rim with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Apparently Dan wanted extra bacon because he grabbed another plate filled with it. Nellie swooped in and stole all of the bacon, shoveling them in her mouth she started talking,  
"We need to get decked- * chew, swallow* out for Christmas so finish eating and then I'll explain." With that, Nellie left the kitchen to get the decorations out.

Breakfast went by silently and no more than 15 minutes later, we were doing dishes. I had just put the last plate away when Ned and Ted came and silently put theirs in the sink.  
"Don't even think about it," I said sternly as they tried to walk they grimaced being caught.

**Ted's POV**

Ned and I tried, key word, "tried" to walk away silently without Amy's knowledge. No such luck.  
"Don't even think about it." She said sternly putting the last dish in the cabinet.  
We grumbled as we stuck our hands elbow deep in disgusting grime water, we cleaned our dishes and put them away.  
All the while, Amy was observing. "Very good you may leave."

We heard Nellie calling for us in the living room.

"Alright guys this is how it's going to work." Nellie started.

"You will be split into groups by age, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, Madison, and Phoenix will be decorating the main rooms indoors. Amy, Ian, Hamilton, and Jonah will be outside. Sinead, Ned, Ted, and I will be coming around to help, any questions?"

Her eyes scanned the room, "No? Ok so, we'll start in 15 minutes. Go get dressed and meet me back here. Oh, and wear clothes that can get dirty" she looked at the Kabras when she said that.

**15 or more minutes later:**

**Phoenix's POV**

I was wearing an old t-shirt of Jonah's and baggy jeans. On my way down I bumped into Natalie.

"Dude, you plan on getting dirty, right?" I asked as I observed her in a red Prada dress that fell just above her knees and black heels.

"One, don't call me "dude" and second, if I climbed a mountain in heels, I'm pretty sure I can decorate in them." She stated narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, just asking, sheesh." I muttered and walked off to the living room.  
As I arrived I heard Nellie's voice ringing the halls.

"All the decorations are labeled so go find your boxes and start to decorate. When everyone is done we'll decorate our tree together." Nellie said cheerily.  
Everyone sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

"Natalie can you hand me the silver tinsel." I asked climbing the ladder.

"Can't you see I'm very busy." She snapped.

"You're painting your nails." I exclaimed raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, they needed a second coat." She said as if that'd explain everything.  
I climbed down, got the tinsel, and climbed back up.

Decorating was hard with Natalie complaining the whole time, but by the time Nellie came around to check if we needed help we were already done.

**Nellie's POV**

I went and checked on the kiddos to see if they needed help but everyone was done. We all went to go decorate our tree Cahill style.

"Wait guys, I have a little surprise for you. Instead of decorating our tree like normal people, we're going to have a little contest," I stated.  
"Each branch will have a small tree that will be decorated in ornaments and tinsel that complement their branch. But, as you all know a tree is never completed without a star, so, you will decorate and make your own star from scratch. You will have exactly one hour. Go!"

**A/N Hope it was good please review and give me feedback. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate) and new year!**


End file.
